


Idle Hands and all...

by NanPan86



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanPan86/pseuds/NanPan86
Summary: A completely shameless fic that involves a wasted stakeout and helping to keep your partner warm and um...getting lucky. #upsteadstpaddysday2021
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Idle Hands and all...

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no reason for this story other than I am suffering from Upstead withdrawls...

“You good?” Jay looks at Hailey for a second before his eyes drop to her left leg that’s been bouncing for the past couple of minutes.

“Yep.” She keeps her eyes forward, hoping the guy they are looking for shows up soon. She’s freezing. Strike that...She passed freezing an hour ago. She can’t really feel her face anymore and her legs are stinging.

Jay shakes his head slightly, a crooked grin on his face and looks out the driver side window of the old Camry they are sitting in. 

She’s probably cold. They’ve been out here for almost three hours at this point. She’s got her hands tucked under her legs trying to keep them warm. He wishes he could turn the car on, but it’d be too suspicious...a car just idling. More suspicious than the two of them just sitting here, anyway.

“If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?” Distraction could help...maybe.

“What?” Hailey looks over at him, narrowing her eyes in question. 

“Focus, Upton…” Then he repeats the question.

“Literally anywhere but here.” Even her voice is shaking with the cold. “Obviously somewhere warm. Maybe a hot tub.” If she closes her eyes, she can see the steam off the water.

“A hot tub? Yeah...I can get on board with that.” Hailey in a swimsuit? Or not in one? That’s definitely something he wants to be a part of.

“I don’t remember inviting you to my hot tub.” Hailey tries to keep the smile out of her words but knows she’s unsuccessful.

“Please…Like you wouldn’t want me in that hot tub with you.” He raises a brow at her, daring her to disagree with him.

Hailey lets out a little laugh, letting her eyes return to the street. “And if we were in that hot tub right now, what uh...what exactly would we be doing?” She’s testing him. Seeing how far he’s willing to go right now. Their relationship is still pretty new, and while they’ve set some pretty concrete boundaries while they are at the 21st and in front of their coworkers, this would definitely fall into a grey area. Surveillance technically would be a work setting, which is a hands off zone, but it’s also just the two of them. No one would know... _ right? _

Jay barely manages to hide the surprise from his face at her question. This was new and not something he had expected from her, but he’s more than willing to play along.

“Hmm…” He scratches his chin as he pretends to think about his answer. It’s a no-brainer really. “Well, first...I’d be pretty close to you.” So he could touch her. It’s all he thinks about anymore. He’s got no clue how they both managed to not take this thing between them farther, sooner.

Hailey hums out her approval at his opening statement and watches as Jay shifts closer to her in the tiny car, lifting the middle console back out of the way.

“Probably start right about here.” His lips meet skin above her jacket, causing her to shiver. He’s got a pretty good feeling that it’s no longer from the cold, though.

“Um...as much I want this, we’re working and this...can’t happen right now.” Frustration is evident in her words, and she reluctantly pushes Jay back some.

“True, but...we’d still be working if one of us kept watch.” Another test...a slight challenge. One she shuts down pretty quickly.

  
  


“Jay…” She gives him a warning look, smacking his hand away when he reaches over to touch her thigh.

“You’re no fun, you know that?” She’s not wrong though. They’ve got a job to do. His hands grip the steering wheel for a moment before he reaches for his phone. There's a text from Kevin letting him know that one of the suspects they were after hadn't moved all night, which meant they probably weren't going to accomplish anything tonight. They needed that guy to get to the dealer they were after. He shoots a message to their boss, asking how much longer he wants them to wait around, then sets his phone into the cup holder. Hopefully it won’t be much longer.

Silence fills the car, but it’s not entirely uncomfortable. A full five minutes pass without a word before he notices her start to fidget again. 

“Ugh...I’m so cold.” Hailey sort of whines it out as she rubs the top of her thighs to warm them up.

“Hey...don’t cry to me. I tried to help and you shut me down.” 

“No...you were gonna feel me up.” Honestly, at this point, she’s wondering why she denied him at all, though.

“You’d be warm right now...just saying.” He grins and gives a wink, always willing to engage in the increasingly flirty banter between them.

Hailey huffs out a breath and lets her head fall back some, stopping on the head rest. He’s right...she could’ve been warm at this very moment if she had let him continue.

Jay watches her weigh the pros and cons of this. He’s not above using the knowledge of Kevin’s message without letting her know...not tonight anyway. Sitting next to her all night? Watching her shift around the entire time? He’d never ask her to do anything that would put their jobs on the line, but he’s fairly certain that their guy isn’t gonna show up tonight. Like...99% positive. He likes those odds, and he’s pretty sure she does too.

“You do know that I want to, right?” Her head turns, an apologetic smile clear on her face. If it were just a normal night and they were just sitting in one of their vehicles, she wouldn’t even think twice about it. 

“All you have to do is keep watch, Hailey.” He lets his hand fall to her knee, squeezing lightly when she doesn’t resist. “I’ll do the rest.” His lips graze her cheek as he brushes her hair over her shoulder, once again exposing her neck.

“Just keep watch.” Jay ripples his fingers over the inseam of her jeans, smiling against her neck when her legs part ever so slightly.  _ He’s got her. _

Hailey feels her breath stutter out, and she bites back a moan when his lips travel to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Eager fingers trace unknown patterns as they move painstakingly slow up her thigh. She wants him to stop...or to hurry the hell up...she can’t think straight when he touches her.

“Jay…” Her eyes search his for a moment, unsure of what she’s asking, but then his fingers stop moving and his lips leave her throat.

“Eyes forward, Hailey. Or I stop.” He watches her swallow thickly before she carefully nods, returning her gaze to the front of the car. He wants to make her lose control. Now that he knows what she looks like when she lets go for him, when she's completely free? It's all he thinks about.

She hadn’t expected Jay to be so... _ demanding _ ? She’s not sure what word she would use to describe his behavior right now. She’s not complaining though, just wondering where this side of him was hiding over the last couple of weeks. She’s never been one to just take orders, but with Jay? She’s okay with that.

She stops thinking completely when his hand starts to move again, no longer aimlessly wandering up her thigh. He seems to be done dragging this out, and she can’t stop the way her hips buck forward when his pinky presses directly over the seam between her legs. She wonders briefly if he can hear the pounding rhythm of her heart too. 

“Shit...” Somehow she keeps her eyes open as her legs widen a fraction more. She can’t even remember feeling cold right now. He’s barely touching her and she already feels like she’s on fire.

Jay’s right hand is at an awkward angle, so he shifts even closer to her, switching the hand between her legs. The sound she lets out when he presses the heel of his palm against her, is a sound he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget.

Both of her hands fly to his wrist, holding his hand in place.  _ They shouldn’t be doing this. _ They both know it, but she’s a little too far gone to care. Her body takes over and in seconds she is shamelessly rocking her hips against his hand.

“Keep going?” He likes that she is letting him control the moment, but he can’t help checking in with her.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ stop.” Her glare makes him laugh and he doubles his efforts between her legs, letting his middle finger press firmly against the bottom of her zipper. 

“Yeah, yeah...you just keep looking out for our guy.” Jay starts to tug the collar of her flannel aside some, wanting access to more of her. He uses his teeth to drag over her collar bone, making her whole body tremble.

Her eyes may be trained straight ahead, per his instruction, but she’s far from focused. How can he possibly expect her to keep watch when his hands are doing that? 

Maybe her eyes had actually slipped closed because she’s blinking against a light that wasn’t there a second ago. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registers that Jay’s phone is receiving a call. It’s switched to silent, but the screen is lighting up.

“Jay...your phone.” Her thighs tighten around his hand for a second, knowing this is all going to stop. Jesus...they should  _ not  _ have been doing this. She can feel him groan against her throat before he reluctantly pulls back from her, grabbing his phone.

“Yeah?” The warmth from between her thighs is missed immediately. He can’t help but smirk at her as she once again fidgets in her seat. This time because of him. He listens as Kevin tells him the night is a wash, and that Voight wants them back in the morning. 

“Thanks.” Within seconds, Jay tosses his phone aside, starts the car, and sets them in the direction back to the district.

“My place?” He already knows the answer, but he’d ask her a million more times if it meant getting a response like the one she gives.

“Obviously...You better pick right up where you left off.” 

“Don’t worry, Hailey. I’ll take  _ very  _ good care of you.” His words are sure, and confident...a little cocky.

“Promises...promises…” She can’t wait to get out of this car.

* * *

They manage to make it to the district to switch out the car for his truck and then to Jay’s house in less than 45 minutes. She’s barely in the door when he hauls her up over his shoulder, his hand playfully smacking against her butt. A flash of his ceiling fills her vision before her back hits the bed. 

“Strip.” Hailey’s breath falters at the command.  _ Seriously...where has this Jay been hiding? _ Later, when her brain is working properly again, she’ll probably be embarrassed at how quickly she moves to follow his order. 

“What now?” She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, slowly running her left hand down her stomach. Before she can reach her final destination, Jay is on the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

“You drive me crazy, Hailey.” Being around her all the time now, in every way, might actually be the death of him. She’s like a drug to him...like oxygen. 

“Trust me?” He wants to let go with her tonight. To show her what she does to him.

“Always, Jay.” He gets the message to let her hands free for the moment and she cups the side of his face, pulling him down some so his lips meet hers.

“I like that answer, because tonight, I want to make you feel the way I do. I want to drive you crazy, Hailey...can you handle that?” At her nod, he quickly sits up and pulls his shirt off.

“Don’t move.” The rest of his clothes follow his shirt and then he climbs back onto the bed, taking her ankles in his hands, opening her legs. He loves the way she squirms, loves the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

“Please, Jay…” Her hips lift slightly and she’s pretty sure if he doesn’t touch her soon, she’ll just explode. 

The desperate way she says his name snaps the last thread of his control and he practically dives between her legs, dragging his tongue through her soaked folds. There’s no slow build up tonight. No gentle touches and quiet words whispered against her heated skin. 

_ I’m dying... _ It’s pretty much the only thought she can form at the moment. He’s had his mouth on her before but never like this. She can’t keep her hips still and when he pulls her clit into his mouth, sucking hard, her hands fly to his hair, holding him in place. The first wave hits her fast and so hard that even though her mouth is open, no sound escapes. Just a soundless scream that has her eyes pinching shut against the pleasure. 

She comes back to herself slowly, expecting him to pull back but he stays put. His tongue is still tracing her and her back arches up off the bed when he slides two fingers inside her.

“Jay!” It’s too much and not nearly enough all at once.

“Again.” He wants to see her fly again. He’d spend the rest of his life right here between her legs if possible. 

She can feel herself building towards the edge again as he circles her clit over and over. Her hips are rolling in time with his fingers pumping into her, hitting that spot that has her crying out her second orgasm in record time. 

By the time Jay finally makes his way back up her body, she’s a shaking, sweating mess. She couldn’t string together a coherent thought if she tried.  _ Yep...she’s dying. _

“You good?” His words are gentle as he looks down in her eyes, a sharp contrast to the iron like grip he has on her hips. Barely a second passes after her whisper that she’s good, and he’s thrusting into her. It’s fast and almost punishing in a way, but her hips meet his thrust for thrust until she finally feels him still against her, dragging her with him one last time.

“That was... _ intense.”  _ Hailey sighs as Jay runs his fingers down her back before tracing her spine back up. After catching their breath, Jay had pulled away, grinning at her little sound of displeasure. 

“Good intense or bad?” His fingers still on her back as he waits for her to answer.

“Definitely good.” She ends on a laugh, kissing his jaw before she settles her head on his shoulder. “Not sure my answer will be the same in the morning though...considering we have to be back at the district in less than five hours.” 

“Lucky for you that you can sleep a little longer on the drive in.” Her hair tickles his cheek when he turns to press a soft kiss to her head, sleep threatening to drag him under.

“Mmm...lucky me indeed.”


End file.
